


My King

by Rubien



Series: The King and His Intelligence [2]
Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Just Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Movie(s), Smutty, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubien/pseuds/Rubien
Summary: Sometimes Arthur hated that Bill was able to sneak up on him. Sometimes, he didn't.





	My King

**Author's Note:**

> Just few pages of porn I really needed to get out of my system after I watched the movie. These two had such fun, cute interactions I couldn't help but to turn it into dirty porn.  
> Any comments are welcomed and I live for kudos. Any mistakes are mine but please keep in mind that English is not my first language :3  
> Also, feel free to visit my tumblr "brooose-wayne" <3

Arthur had no idea how he did it but somehow, he always managed to sneak up on him. Even when the night was dark and silent and the only sound and source of light is the soft and slow burning of the candle.

“What are you reading, my king?” came a voice from behind, making Arthur jerk slightly. The voice was teasing which could mean only one thing – Bill knew he was driving Arthur crazy with his sneaking, and he did it on purpose.

Arthur looked up from the paper he was reading. He was glad Vortigern had kept such close records of all his trades and connections and, despite popular believe, he knew how to keep things in good order, how to take care of them.

“Just some stuff about all the slaves my dear uncle sent to the Vikings,” Arthur murmured raising his head to look up at the shorter man. He wasn’t holding any candlestick, obviously, and yet his eyes had a spark of light in them.

“You?” he raised his eyebrows.

“Sneaking up on you, obviously,” Bill said in playful tone.

“That’s not nice, is it?” Arthur gave up on reading and gave Bill his full attention. And it didn’t escape him that Bill was wearing only a slight, unbuttoned tunic and pants. Wave of excitement went through him.

“No,” Bill said shamelessly. “I suppose it is not.”

Arthur climbed to his feet, quickly enough to surprise the other man and even though he was not that much higher than him, Arthur stepped closer into his space so it would feel like he was towering over him.

Bill’s pupil widened and gasped for breath slightly but he still said in teasing tone: “I never claimed to be nice, Arthur.”

Arthur only leaned closer. “I thought it was ‘my king?’” he said in low, seductive voice.

Whatever was Bill going to say died on his lips as they both leaned in for a kiss. There was nothing innocent about, it was hot fiery, passionate and demanding. Arthur run his hand in Bill’s hair and grabbed on them as much as he could at the length. Bill only giggled into the kiss and, with his own hands roaming over Arthur’s chest to the muscular shoulders, he pulled him to the table Arthur had been reading on previously.

There were many things that Arthur were but he had never been shy. He was aware of the chance that someone might come into the royal hall and find them there, making out on the table many people ate on. But he simply didn’t care.

Bill wrapped his legs around Arthur’s waist so their, now semi-hard cocks, were rubbing against each other and Arthur deepened the kiss. He loved how much smaller the other man felt underneath him, almost fragile. And even though Arthur knew Bill was far from that, he was still getting drunk on the power the other man let Arthur have over him.

Arthur bit Bill’s lower lip, making him moan loudly and obscenely, and he tilted his head back, baring his throat in clear demand.

“Such needy little thing,” Arthur whispered against the soft, vulnerable skin, grinding his hips down again, making Bill moan even louder and more beautifully.

He finally sucked on the soft skin of Bill’s neck, leaving behind a mark for which Bill was undoubtfully going to be pissed at him tomorrow morning, and then bit down even harder.

“Fuck!” while Bill’s moans were louder, his swearing had never been more than a whisper meant only for Arthur’s ears to hear.

“You are wearing way too much clothes, darling,” Arthur said and pulled away.

When Bill tried to reach for him, he pressed one of his hands against Bill’s wrists, enjoying the frustrating sound the man underneath him made.

“Nuh-uh, darling,” he growled in low and seductive tone that made Bill’s cock jerk in his pants. “No touching. Be a good boy and keep your hands to yourself.”

It should have felt degrading or humiliating for Arthur to call Bill a ‘boy’ but it felt right and it sent another wave of excitement through both of them. Bill’s pupils went wide again as he watched Arthur take off his tunic and throw it unceremoniously on the floor.

He desperately wanted to take his own off but instead of doing it right away, it felt right to ask: “Can I take my off too?”

Arthur just smirked and without really answering, he leaned back down, pressing his hot body against Bill’s and kissed him hungrily.

And as much as Bill wanted to feel his body on his own, he found himself drunk on the taste of the tongue invading and conquering his mouth. Arthur then broke the kiss and started to make his way down Bill’s body with kisses, licks and sometimes-not-so-gently bites on his skin.

He took the hem Bill’s tunic and pulled it away so he could kiss and bite on his belly before he finally helped the smaller man out of it and throw it in the same direction he had thrown his own before. Then, he just as unceremoniously took off Bill’s pants and threw it too.

Arthur as always took a look on the naked body of his lover and couldn’t help but admire the lean frame and every single scar Bill had gotten over the years. When they were alone in Arthur’s chambers, he would always take his time with caressing each scar, memorizing it and kissing and licking it because he was aware how, however Bill had pretended he hadn’t care, he was ashamed of them.

Right now, though, there was no time. Instead, he kissed Bill again, pressing their bodies together and enjoying how Bill tried to pull him closer by wrapping his legs around his waist again, and then nipped on Bill’s chin.

Arthur almost laughed when he heard the other man take in sharp breath when he wrapped Bill’s cock in his hand and started to stroke agonizingly slowly.

“Do you like that, darling?” he asked, his voice pure tease.

“Fuck yea,” Bill nodded, rolling his eyes up. He always had hard time meeting Arthur’s look when the king was doing obscene things to him.

Without stopping stroking him, Arthur slid his other hand under his ass and squeezed it, laughing loudly when Bill gasped for breath. Then, he moved to Bill’s hole, only to find it already slick and more than ready.

“Oooh,” he growled against Bill’s earlobe before biting on it. “Someone has been a dirty boy, hasn’t he?”

“Come on, Arthur,” Bill grumbled impatiently. “Don’t be a tease.”

“I can’t believe you of all people are saying those words,” Arthur murmured and pressed two fingers in, swallowing Bill’s gasp with a kiss.

“My God!” Bill’s fingers dug in Arthur’s shoulders when he managed to find his sweet spot.

“Oh, well, I would be happy if you addressed me as your king but I guess this will do too,” Arthur teased some more, enjoying the absolutely frustrated expression on Bill’s face.

“Cocky,” Bill complained.

Arthur just laughed and finally deciding that indeed, Bill already prepared himself enough and pulled his fingers out. He took off his own pants, finally releasing his own cock and then put one hand on Bill’s hip and with the other, he lined his cock at Bill’s waiting hole.

“Fuck,” Bill whispered and his hand found Arthur’s. Arthur in rare gently moment stroke the hand and then continued pushing in. He watched carefully Bill’s face and loved the way his breathing became shallow and his cheeks turned nice shade of pink.

When he was finally in, he gave the other man a minute to get used to him. Arthur was no small man and no matter how many times they had fucked, Bill still needed to get used to the feeling of big fat cock filling him so good.

“Come on,” Bill finally growled through gritted teeth but he sounded more impatient than in pain. “Fuck me already.”

“That’s not a nice way to ask for something you want, is it?” Arthur grinned, himself being in tight hot pleasure and wanting nothing more than some friction.

Bill gritted his teeth even more, there was sweat drops on his forehead. “Please, your majesty, fuck me.”

That was more than Arthur expected. He grinned even more and finally pulled his cock almost all the way before slamming it back in, the tightness and heat of Bill’s body around his cock perfect and the moan Bill made at the rough treatment music to his ears. They both enjoyed it rough, wild and passionate and so Arthur didn’t bother holding back.

“What a good boy you are, Bill,” he teased between harsh thrust that made Bill jerk and moan in pleasure.

The man underneath him didn’t say anything but he moaned even louder. Arthur watched with fascination as his cock was disappearing inside Bill’s body and all of those little reactions Bill was giving him. The soft biting of his own lip. Not knowing what to do with the hand that was not clenching around Arthur’s own, so he had it clenched into fist next to him in one moment and then running through his own hair, making it even a greater mess than Arthur already did, and didn’t meet Arthur’s eyes.

Bill’s cock was leaking with pre-come when Arthur leaned against his other hand to tower closer over Bill.

The older man finally met his eyes and before Arthur really knew what happened, he was pulled in for another hunger, savage kiss. Arthur groaned loudly into the kiss and fastened his thrust inside Bill, enjoying the little moans Bill made without breaking the kiss, as with each movement of the hips, Arthur’s cock was meeting his sweet spot.

Arthur pulled away after few minutes to look Bill deeply in the eyes. “Look at you… such needy, slutty thing. So, pretty. Will you come for me, boy? Will you come for me without being touched?”

“Yes,” Bill was staring into his eyes, beautiful and perfect and then, just after few more thrust, he came all over their stomachs.

It didn’t take Arthur much more and he came deep inside Bill.

They both were still catching their breaths, the only sound in the deep dark night. Then, Arthur smiled, wide and happy, and kissed Bill again, this time lazy and relaxed. He felt Bill’s fingers in his hair, pulling him as close as possible. And after they broke apart, they stared into each other’s eyes again, both of them smiling brightly.

“Oh, damn!” Bill yelled suddenly and for a moment, Arthur had no idea what happened. Then he noticed that, right next to their heads, the papers caught on fire from the candle they threw over with their furious activities on the table.

“Shite!”


End file.
